Prima
by springtimesadness
Summary: Prima is an ordinary girl. Except for the fact that she was robbed of her magic as a child by Jellal. She puts that behind her, turning to a life of running, seeking peace. After a fateful encounter, she runs into none other than, Team Natsu. Due to her past, she doesn't trust a single mage, friend or foe. But will a certain mage capture her attention, trust, and even her heart?
1. Prima, The Runner

**AN: Hello everybody! I hope you are all having a FABULOUS day so far! Welcome to, *drum roll please,* "Prima."! I really wanted to begin another story before school starts again, so here it is! I would like to say that I am beginning to write this on August 21****th****, 2014. I had an open house today for school, which reminded me all to much that I would need to get to work on more stories. This may start off as a one-shot, but if the feedback is nice, it will defiantly become a chapter story. SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW IT AND IT WILL BECOME A CHAPTER STORY! Anyways, I don't have a reminder for this first chapter, so let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's baby, and stealing babies is WRONG. Ya' hear me? WRONG. I do own my OC though.**

"H-Hello." I stammered in utter fear at the group of men towering over her.

"Shut yer' mouth girly." one of them snapped, swinging a punch at my face. I snapped my head back, dodging by only the skin of my teeth. I looked at the scrapes on my hands, cringing at the sight. The very thought of blood sent a shiver down my spine.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" I quivered, remembering the group of me that were still standing in front of me.

"What do ya' think?" another said, a smirk developing on his face. He reached for my waist, slipping a hand up my shirt.

"PERVERT!" I screamed, kicking him in the face as hard as I could.

"Why you little-" he screamed, holding his face in his hands.

I scrambled to my feet, dashing away as fast as I could. I had to outrun them. I wasn't going to let them touch me. I cast a glance over my shoulder, sizing up my pursuers. I was being chased by at least 4 men, the one I had kicked trailing behind, obviously in some degree on pain.

I took bigger strides, gaining more distance from them. I sped up even more, turning corners with immense speed. I weaved through crowds of people, not looking behind me. Only when I was in an area with only a few people dotted around is when I looked behind me. Nobody was even in my view distance. I gasped for air, suddenly realizing how much I needed it. I slumped to my knees, clutching my heart with one hand. I sat down properly, still gasping for air, trying to rebuild some stamina in case I needed it again. I examined my body, surveying the damage that had been done. I had only a few cuts on my legs and arms, as well as some scrapes on my hands. I began taking mental notes on how to properly asses them when I heard footsteps approaching me. I shot up faster than humanly possible, running as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Wait up!" a voice called, I cast a small glance over my shoulder, squinting as I tried to make out who was calling for me. I slowed my pace drastically, letting the people come closer so I could see them easier. As they came into a better range, I made out 5 people. Were these my chasers? I prepared to run away again when I heard one of them call out.

"Hey! Don't run away!" I froze in my tracks, out of curiosity and fear. What were they going to do?

They broke into a run, catching up to me. I took a good look at the approaching figures. I saw that they weren't my pursuers, but a rather odd-looking group of teens. They were made up of an assortment of a pink-haired and raven-haired boy, as well as a beautiful scarlet-haired girl as well as a blond one and a short, blue-haired one that looked extremely young compared to the others.. I collapsed to my feet, out of relief and exhaustion. I took deep breaths again, regaining bits of energy.

"Why were you running so fast like that?" the blonde-haired girl rested a hand on my shoulder, finally caught up to me.

"I was being chased by a group of men." I shyly admitted, my high-pitched voice sounding rather quiet.

"Were there 5 of them? Tall, muscular, tattooed men?" The red-haired woman demanded me. I strained to remember the appearances of my attackers. What she was describing seemed to fit the bill for them.

"Y-Yes." I squeaked out.

"Don't worry we're gonna stop em'!" the pink-haired boy cried out, slamming his fist into his hand, a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm Lucy. This is Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Happy." this girl, Lucy, gestured to said people with her hand.

That's when I saw it. The guild mark on her hand. My eyes widened, my mouth gaping as I backed away, covering my mouth with one hand.

"What's the matter?" the man, Gray, asked me, confusion obvious in his eyes.

"S-Stay away!" I shrieked, beginning to run away in fear.

"What did we do wrong?" Natsu cocked his head to the side.

"Erm. T-thanks for going after those guys. I should really be going now." I called, turning my back to them sprinting again. Only a few meters away was when my left foot was snagged by a rock, causing me to fall to my feet. I landing very awkwardly on my foot, hearing the, SNAP, of bone. I screamed out in anguish. This was the definition of pain. I held my foot in my hand, hugging it close to me. I let tears fall from my eyes, soaking my cheeks. I had been hurt before, but this was an all-time high on the pain-o-meter for me.

"Hey! Are you alright miss?" the short, young girl asked me, suddenly right by me.

"Y-yes. I am." I said hurriedly, trying to scramble away from her, my probably broken foot not allowing it.

"Please! Let me help you!" she begged me, desperation in her eyes.

"N-no! I'll be fine! Just, stay away from me." I dismissed her, staggering to my feet, only to topple back to the ground.

"Please!" she begged again, dashing to my side.

"No!" I gasped, the pain surging through me again.

She ignored my protests, already letting a green light engulf her hands as she held them above my foot.

"STOP!" I gasped, squirming away. She continued to ignore my pleas, still trying to use magic to heal me.

She kept continuing to heal me. I felt the pain easing way, dissolving into nothingness.

"There." she said, proud of her work.

I stared at my foot, rolling it in circles, testing it to make sure it was really healed. I hopped to my feet, preparing to run away again. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I yelped out in surprise, turning to see, Natsu was it?

"Why are you running away from us?" he asked me, concern glazing his face.

"I'm not going to say." I whispered, struggling out of his grasp. His hand was firm on my shoulder, not allowing my escape.

"You can tell us! We're your friends! Your nakama!" he smiled a toothy grin at me.

I stared at my shoes, not wanting to speak.

"Erm. Pardon me for asking, but why are you wearing those shoes?" Erza sternly asked me, motioning to my feet.

I kept my gaze locked on them. To most people, they would seem weird, but I was wearing a pair of pale pink ballet shoes, the ribbons flowing behind me.

"Reasons." I choked out, still not looking at them. I didn't feel Natsu's hand leave my shoulder so instead I just gave up, crumpling to the ground.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked me, sympathy in her eyes.

"Primrose. But people called me Prima." I whispered. "Like a Prima Ballerina."

"Oh, because of your shoes." Lucy noticed.

"Sure." I sighed.

"Now, why were you running away so scared like that?" Gray asked me.

"Horrible history with mages." I said bluntly.

"Horrible? What happened to you?" Lucy gasped, concern edging her voice.

"I'm not saying." I said, shying away from this overly perky girl. The very thought of remembering sent a slight shiver down my spine.

Suddenly, the edges of my vision blurred.

"Dammit. Another Flashback!" I hissed.

The 5 mages glanced at each other in confusion.

I felt as if the entire world was swaying underneath my feet. I squeezed my eyes shut, as if that would help the situation. It wasn't painful, it was more uncomfortable.

A scene began playing out in my head.

"What's your name little girl?" a man asked me, holding my chin up with a finger.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, squirming out of his grasp.

"Why not? I'm just being friendly. We should get to know each other better now that you're going to serve me." his eyes sparked with menace.

"S-Serve?" I fretted, trying to comprehend everything.

"Yes. You are now my servant. You shall do everything I desire you to, without complaint. Now, I order you to tell me your name." he rolled his eyes.

"Primrose." I muttered.

"Speak up!" he snapped,

"PRIMROSE." I screamed at him.

"That's a lovely name." he told me, turning around.

"Aren't you going to tell me yours?" I snarled at him.

"Hmm? Oh yes, it's Jellal." he called over his shoulder.

"I will not let you treat me like a slave Jellal!" I yelled at his fading figure.

"Jellal! Come back here! Jellal!" I kept yelling, wanting to sent a punch right to his face.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear a peep out of you." he yelled back at me. "You should be lucky, wouldn't you rather be a servant for me? Your only other option is being forced to build the Tower of Heaven with the others."

"T-tower of heaven?" I whispered.

"Of course, this is much better in my opinion." he told me. "Here you'll be treated some-what decent."

Decency. I had never known hat word. I had been abandoned as a child by my parents, and had been on the run since. I had always been treated like filth, seeing as I was always so skinny, desperate, and quiet.

"Tell me something Primrose. Are you capable of magic?" he asked me curiously.

I smiled, "Yes! I can use magic! It's not strong, but still."

His eyes narrowed at me. He raise a hand in my direction. A deep purple aura engulfed his hand.

"Not anymore." he told me with disgust in his voice.

"W-What?" I squeaked out.

He shot a beam of purple colored magic from his hand at me.

I screamed in pain. I felt as if life itself was being sucked from me. My vision blurred, my limbs shook with spasms. I felt my body grow weak, and limp.

"What's happening?" I shrieked in pain.

"Your magic is gone. You are now helpless. If you ever wish to get it back, you will need to serve me without hesitation. Got it?" he snapped, lowering his hand.

"Yes Sir." I lowered my head, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the memory. As my vision cleared, I saw Erza staring at me with widened eyes.

"J-Jellal." she whispered. "Why were you saying his name?"

"Don't utter that retched name in front of me." I snarled at her, my eyes narrowed. I must've been saying his name while I was unresponsive.

"Were you enslaved at the tower of heaven?" she asked, an unknown emotion in her eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't build it though. I was a servant to Jellal." I told her quietly.

"I was a child who built the tower." she told me.

"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, couldn't you just use a your magic to escape." Natsu asked me.

"Magic?" I whispered.

"Yea. I can sense a crap ton of magic energy coming from you. Why didn't you just bust out?" he stated.

"You must be mistaken, I'm not a mage anymore." I denied him.

"What do you mean, anymore? What happened to your magic?" Lucy asked me.

"It was taken. I'm not allowed to use it. Jellal rid me of it to ensure that I wouldn't retaliate against him. It's been almost 6 years since I've escaped his grasp. After that a foster father found me, and took me in." I wistfully said, looking at the sky. "I've never tried using magic since."

"I'm so sorry Prima." Lucy pulled me into a hug.

I let out a gasp, pulling away from her instantly.

"What was that?" I gasped, backing a few steps away from her.

"A hug?" Lucy seemed confused. She then covered her mouth with a hand.

"Don't tell me you've never been hugged before?" she asked me sympathy in her eyes.

"Nope." I said, turning my back on them. This was very uncomfortable for me.

"I'll be off then." I called over my shoulder.

"Why are you leaving? What did we do?" Lucy called.

"I don't trust any mage. That includes you guys." I said. I sped off again, my energy replenished. I felt tears brimming at my eyes. I hadn't had any sort of flashback for weeks now. Why did it have to be THAT one. I ran faster, gaining distance from the 5 mages. I glanced at my feet. I saw the long, pastel ribbons of my shoes flowing behind me. I glanced up again keeping my eye on the distance ahead. I closed my eyes, letting the wind flow through my hair. As I was running, my eyes still closed, I rammed into something, someone rather. Natsu?

"Eep! Get away!" I shrieked in surprise. "How did you get here?"

"Happy flew me." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What's a Happy?" I asked him.

"An Exceed." he explained.

"AYE!" a new voice sounded from behind him. A blue, talking, flying cat. I blinked at him. Was this my imagination?

"Whatever. What do you want?" I sighed at Natsu.

"I wanted to apologize to you." he smiled a big, toothy grin.

"Apologize? What for." I asked him, my high voice sounding even higher.

"You said you didn't trust us. So I thought it was something we did." he explained to me.

"You're apologizing for that." I muttered.

"Of course! I don't want to make anyone sad." he smiled at me again. "Your name's Primrose right?" he asked me. I just dipped my head ever so slightly.

"How'd you get the name Prima?" he asked. This guy was starting to bug me. I just wanted to run away, and find some peace and quiet.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" I shyly asked him, closing my eyes. He shook his head up and down violently. I sighed.

"I was given these shoes when I was 12." I motioned to my ballet shoes.

"A stranger saw me hopping around a stream, hopping on and off rocks, twirling around the bank, just like a ballerina. He developed a fondness towards me. He offered to take me in, to feed me, give me shelter, just like a father-figure. I agreed instantly, seeing as I was in need of the main life necessities. We had many fun times together. He taught me how to survive in this world, as well as home-schooling me. He said he was going away one day, for a long time. It made me sadder than I had ever been before, since I had loved this man as I would have my real father. Before he left though, he gave me these shoes, calling me a ballerina, the way I was always leaping around. I just figured out the name Prima for myself, since he had always told me about prima ballerinas."

"Cool Story." Natsu nodded.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

I dusted myself off. I glanced at the 2. I saw Natsu staring at me, wonder in his eyes, as well as something else I couldn't identify. The wind blew through my periwinkle-colored hair, causing it to tickle my nose a bit. I stared at Natsu, while he stared at me.

"Erm. Why are you staring at me?" I rubbed my head in embarrassment.  
This was even more awkward than before.

"Natsu?" Happy asked, prodding his shoulder. "You broke him Prima!" he cried.

"Nah, I'm fine." Natsu said, snapping out of his hypnosis.

"Goodbye than. I'll admit to you, and to you only, you have restored a sliver of my faith in mages. Thanks." I gave him a slight peck on the cheek, something I rarely did to others to show appreciation. I saw his face turn several shades of red in a matter of mere seconds. I nodded to him one, a ghost of a smile playing on my face. He reached out, grabbing my arm gently, just enough to hold me back. He pulled me into his arms, leaning down slightly to rest his forehead on mine.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you in your past." he whispered to me.

"Um, thanks?" I replied, uneasily, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"You father seems to remind me of my dad you know. He must've been a great man to you." he said, pulling away.

"Thanks Natsu, except my foster father wasn't a man, but a dragon." I whispered, a mischievous smile playing on my lips. I may have lost my magic ability, but my senses were still sharp. I could smell the dragon scent on him. The look on his face was priceless as I told him my secret. I saw his mouth drop as I turned around running, my ribbons flying behind me in my wake. I heard him call out to me. I laughed quietly to myself. I really think he was growing on me.

**AN: Well, how was it? Was it alright? I hope it was. If you guys liked it, follow, favorite, and review this story, and it will be updated into a multi-chapter story! A friend of mine accidentally stumbled across my profile, and suggested this story, so I didn't come up with the plot. I'll admit though, It was very fun to write, and I would like to start more stories soon to add to the wonderful world of springtimesadness! My other story will still continue to be updated regularly, except this story may update faster than the other if it sails instead of sinks! Anyways, I really hope you guys liked it. I would actually REALLY like to continue this story, but I don't want to waste my time if nobody's going to read it. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Springtimesadness! **


	2. Windstorms, Lackeys, and Him

**AN: GUESS WHO'S BACK BACK? BACK AGAIN? SPRING IS BACK! TELL A FRIEND! Yep! The Hiatus has ended! *party poppers sound in the distance* I have found free time and inspiration again, letting my writing powers activate once more! I need to thank two people, who helped end the extended hiatus. **

**Emerald Dynamo**

**And **

**Jewelsy426**

**Emerald Dynamo for being very compassionate and volunteering to help write for me, and Jewelsy426 for giving me the plotline for the next 4 chapters of "Prima"! You two have helped the hiatus, (which went on for much longer than expected..) end quicker! Right here, right now, is the second chapter to "Prima"! This story was received well, and got two reviews! *internally screams with joy* **

**ANYWAYS, don't forget to review, I got my first ever reviews on this story, and I felt super-duper happy, like, I was going full super-saiyan fan girl. *nervous laughter* I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, because I had a TON of fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! **

I sprinted away form Natsu, the smile still plastered on my face. The look on his face was priceless. I knew I couldn't technically call myself a dragon-slayer, more like a FORMER dragon-slayer. For now, I was just a normal human girl. I heard Natsu calling after me, but frankly, I didn't want to talk anymore. I felt very frightened around mages, although he was a bit easier to be by. I kept running towards the setting sun, my pastel ribbons flying behind me in my wake. I had always dreamt of running towards the sun as a child, and I still did. I always run in the direction of the setting sun, In hopes of reaching it someday. I knew it was childish, and impossible, but I still had fun pretending. The setting sun reminded me that night was approaching quickly, which meant I needed to find shelter for the night. I skidded to a halt, trying to decide where to go. I didn't have any money, so I couldn't stay at a hotel, and most people around here didn't treat me with any decency, so staying at anyone's home wasn't an option either. I looked around at my surroundings. I appeared to be in the midst of the less populated area of Magnolia. I took off running again, hoping to find a more natural area. About 10 minutes of running, I came across a forest, with a stream winding through it, and trees of all breeds littering the area.

"Perfect." I took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my undergarments, and jumped into the stream, which was surprisingly rather deep. I swam under the surface, cleansing my hair and body of the dirt I had accumulated in the past. I swam around some more, enjoying the cool water engulfing every bit of my body. I rose out of the water, putting my clothes back on. I lay in the grass, thinking back to my encounter with Natsu and his team. There was something about Natsu that intrigued me. I couldn't put my finger on it though. I walked around, coming to a bluff that protruded from the edge of a cliff. I walked onto it, minding my feet. I sat down at the edge of the cliff point, letting my feet sway in the air. I stared off at the sunset, letting a cool breeze blow through, offering my hair the chance to dry off a bit. I wrung it out, quickly putting it up into a bun. This was quite the relaxing scene. It wasn't only mages that frightened me, but sometimes I just didn't like being around other people. I liked being on my own, traveling around, seeing new places, meeting a few new people who didn't bug me like others. This was the life that I chose, and I didn't regret it a bit. The only thing I wished that had turned out differently, was the Tower Of Heaven incident. Sometimes, I wished I had my magic, and had never met Jellal. He was the reason I didn't trust people, mages more specifically. It felt weird though, knowing I used to have magic running through my veins, only to have it stolen, leaving my powerless to help myself, or anyone for that matter. I tugged the scarf on my neck closer to me, letting it warm me a bit more. Fall was coming to an end, signifying winter's approach. Don't get me wrong, I love winter, except for the problem that I don't have anywhere to live. I actually think it's the prettiest season, and as a child, loved it. I probably still would if I had a place to call home. But staying in one place just wasn't right for me. I glanced at my shoes, my heart aching, as I remembered my days with my dragon parent. He was the best parent I could ask for. He taught me everything I knew now, and without him, I'd be dead for sure. I stood up, shaking away the memory. It wasn't worth getting sad over, I mean, I loved the constant life of running. It was fun for me. I dusted myself off, stretching a bit. I walked over into the forest again, trying to find a good place to spend the night. I eventually found a tall, sturdy willow tree, that offered shelter from the breeze. It wasn't prefect, that's for sure, but you get what you get. I climbed up the tree with ease, perching myself on a branch. I sat against the main trunk of the tree, my feet extending on the branch I was sitting on. I took off my shoes, tying them to a branch above. Sleeping with my shoes on didn't feel right for some reason. I closed, my eyes, letting the breeze lull me to sleep.

*** time skip brought to you by Gray's awesome Rave Master necklace***

I awoke to an incredibly cold wind blowing through the forest, making the trees sway violently. I grabbed my shoes, quickly jumped from the tree, in fear of it falling over. I stood tall against the harsh wind, the force of it almost knocking me over. My hair was blowing into my eyes, eliminating my sense of vision. I staggered through the forest, trying to get to the town in hopes of a stable shelter. The pressure of the windstorm was rising with every moment, eventually knocking me to the ground. I lay on the ground, attempting to shield myself from the wind. I pulled myself up, fighting the forces of nature. The wind was blowing from the east, so I turned west, running with the wind. It was much easier this way, although fatigue was slowly setting in. As I was running, I spotted a cluster of buildings in he distance.

"Yes!" I silently cheered, running faster to get to shelter from the storm. My vision was limited at the moment, so identifying he buildings was near impossible for me. I sprinted towards the first building I saw, quickly arriving. Heck, I could be in a bar, an inn, a strangers home, I didn't know where I was. I shoved the doors open, slamming them behind me, sinking to the ground, catching my breath.

"Prima?" a voice asked uneasily.

I brushed my long brown hair from my eyes, getting a glimpse of where I ended up after all.

My eyes widened as I saw Natsu and Lucy standing feet from me, concern in their eyes. I whipped my head around, only to see this place was full of mages. I shrieked, standing up, swinging the door open, off to find another place. I felt Lucy grab my arm, pulling me back inside.

"Prima! There's a windstorm outside! You can't go back out there! Just stay here for the time being!" she said, her hands now on my shoulders. I squirmed in her grasp, trying to free myself so I could escape these people.

"Let Go! Please!" I begged, thrashing around.

"Lucy, she doesn't trust mages, remember?" Gray pointed out, motioning to the guild as a whole. She loosened her grip.

"Prima, I know you don't trust mages, but it's dangerous out there, you can't go back outside!" she soothed.

I stared into space. I was at a crossroads here. Would I keep myself in close quarters with a bunch of mages? Or go back outside in a dangerous windstorm just to find another shelter. I closed my eyes, slumping to the floor again. I was staying here for the time being. Lucy smiled, releasing her grip on me. I curled myself up as small as I could, as an effort to protect myself. I buried my head in my arms, not wanting to look at anyone. I felt someone sit next to me, our bodies grazing each others.

"Hey, I know you don't like mages, but give us a chance!" Natsu said, swinging an arm over my shoulder. I flinched away, still unfamiliar with human contact such as this.

"I can't Natsu, even if I wanted to, the courage and trust wont come." I sighed.

"You said I restored some of your faith though, and you're talking to me!" he pointed out, remembering our last encounter.

"You don't understand. Nobody here suffered what I did, if they did, maybe they'd all understand." I wailed into my arms, muffling my voice.

"Don't forget, Erza was enslaved to build the tower, like you." he nudged me, motioning towards Erza, who was sitting at the bar, eating a slice of cake.

"Yeah! But she didn't get the magic sucked from her, causing her to become the weak person I am now!" I said, a bit too loudly. People were staring at me, listening to this rather strange conversation.

"Weak?" Natsu scoffed. "You're a dragon-slayer! You can't be weak!"

"I WAS a dragon-slayer Natsu. I'm not anymore. I never will be again." I snapped.

"Sure you will! You just need to find Jellal again!" he smiled a toothy grin.

"Hmpf. Like that's gonna happen." I muttered half-to myself, half out loud.

"We'll help you!" he cheered.

"NO!" I hissed. "I don't trust mages, I don't want help! This was a mere coincidence that I'm here! I didn't want to be surrounded by you people! I didn't want to meet any mages again! I just can't trust them Natsu!" my voice rose louder. I saw him retaliate a bit. My words must have stung. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled. You just don't understand that pain I've been going through these past years." I whispered to him, sitting up. I ran my fingers through my periwinkle-colored hair, unsure of what to do.

I extending my legs out, stretching them a bit. I glanced at my shoes, remembering my dragon-father again.

"Igneel was a very nice dragon, you know." I whispered so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

"What! You know Igneel?" Natsu's attention snapped towards me, his voice quivering with excitement. "Do you know where he is?"

I shook my head no. "I've met him a few times before though. My foster father and him were friends. I don't know where they are though. I don't know where ANY of the dragons are for that matter."

"Who was your dragon?" Wendy approached me, crouching in front of me.

"Calesti, the celestial dragon." I straightened, my eyes filled with longing.

"A Celestial dragon!" Lucy exclaimed, bounced over to me, her face bright with admiration. "I'm a celestial spirit mage!" she smiled at me.

I shrunk back against the wall. "Erm, ok." I squeaked. Lucy was a bit too perky for me.

"Tell me about your magic!" she said, sitting in front of me in the place of Wendy.

I strained to remember it. It had been so long.

"I'm just like any other dragon-slayer. What's there to know?" I shrugged.

"Well for starters, what element do you eat? Natsu eats fire since he's a fire dragon slayer, Wendy eats air, and Gajeel eats iron!" she said, leaning a bit closer. Her eyes widened, "You don't eat celestial wizards and spirits do you?" she cried playfully. I shrunk back a bit, she was trying to ease my nerves,  
I could tell.

I kept my mouth shut. I feared I had said too much already. Silence was a key factor in my escape from this situation.

"Do you have an Exceed?" she asked me another question, staring at Happy, who was at a table with Carla and Lily.

I shook my head. I knew faintly about Exceeds, but to be honest, I wouldn't trust myself with one. I was always on the move, I didn't work well with companionship. I was always worrying over the safety of others, forgetting about protecting myself. I didn't think it would ever work out in the end.

"I don't think teamwork works for me like it does for you guys." I sighed, just wanting some peace.

I stood up, brushing myself off. I trotted off to the door, trying to clear my head.

"Hey! The windstorm's still going on! It's not safe!" Lucy called.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the outside. "No. It's over now." I waved her off.

I swung open the doors, relieved to find that the windstorm was over.

"H-How? Did you do that?" Wendy asked, her eyes wide. I shrugged my shoulders, rewrapping my scarf around my neck. I dug my hands into my jacket pockets, walking out the door. I poked my head in again, looking at the many guild members.

"Take care." I waved, signifying my departure. I took off, deciding to walk through town. Looking back. I knew I probably was perceived as a bit of a jerk, but I just needed space. Being talked to by 5 mages earlier was enough, let alone an entire guild full of them. A small breeze blew through, blowing my hair to the side. I kept walking through the town, until I bumped into somebody, sending me sprawling to the ground.

"Sorry!" I squeaked out, an embarrassed blush tinting my cheeks. I extending a hand out to the person I had bumped into, helping them up.

"It's quite alright-" he began, until he saw my face. "You!" he gasped, lunging towards me. I hopped backwards a few feet, dodging his attempt to grab me. I looked the man over, studying his face. My eyes shot open wider than I had ever thought they could. I knew this man. He was the one who had been chasing me with his comrades through the ally. He was the one who I kicked. I whipped around, beginning to flee, when his hand snagged my wrist, pulling me back to him. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, letting out a shrill whistle. The 4 other men dashed out from behind the corner of a shop. They dragged me back into an ally, the streets bare of people. He threw me against a wall, causing a small slice to appear on my left temple.

"You are going to pay for messing with us little girl." he snarled, the others staring daggers from behind him. I shrunk back against the wall, as a feeble attempt to shield my frail structure from their blows that were sure to come. The first swung a hefty blow to the side of my head, a obvious attempt to knock me out. I whipped my head right, avoiding it. I swung a punch back, squarely hitting him in the jugular. He coughed, once, twice, while staggering backwards stunned by the blow. I swung a kick to another's abdomen, since he was getting a bit too close for my liking. I felt contact on my shin. I bucked it up, my foot meeting the nether regions of the man who had thought he had the upper hand. I was still outnumbered, even though my skill set was higher than these men. I saw one of the men, a taller, more muscular looking man holding a rock the size of a baseball in his hand, his eyes were sparked with menace. I was afraid now. The amounts of pain I could suffer with that single rock petrified me. He lifted me by the neck, limiting oxygen flow. I let out an animalistic scream, which sounded nothing like me, with it's shrill, yet throaty texture, and volume tripling my normal speaking voice. He jammed a fist into my windpipe, silencing me. I thrashed in his grasp, kicking at his stomach and chest, throwing punches at his head. Nothing was working. I continued thrashing around when his arm, which held the jagged stone, began to descend to my head. I screamed again, tears forming at my eyes. I squeezed them shut, not wanting to see.

The stone never came. I was dropped to the ground, my fragile body meeting contact with the hard asphalt. I felt warmth, yet cold, topped by a breeze, and a few other things I couldn't quite describe. I lifted my head, which felt extremely heavy now. My blurred gaze rested upon them. My 5 heroes. Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, and Erza. They were going full out psychotic on the men, unleashing whirlwinds, wildfires, blizzards, spirits, and slashes like no tomorrow. They were showing no mercy on them. They were very quick in the matter, having the job finished in a mere minute or two, magic coming into play.

Erza dragged them away, having tied them up. I still lay on the ground, tears flowing from my eyes, creating shimmering puddles on the gray pavement. My body trembled, still in shock of what had happened. My body was lifted again. My instincts were telling me to scream, to thrash around, and run away. But I denied the urges, not caring if I were to die. I couldn't function anymore. I was still in shock.

"You did pretty good by yourself Prima." a warm voice laughed, calming my nerves. I blinked away the crystalline tears forming at my eyes, fixating on my holder. The first thing I saw was the gray, warming, bright eyes of Natsu, staring into mine. My eyes grew a bit, my mouth not wanting to speak words.

"Where'd ya learn to fight hand-to-hand like that? You aren't that bad." he smiled.

"I had to be able to fight." I sputtered quietly, not wanting to seem loud. "It was how I've survived without magic all these years."

He set me down, his hands firmly planted on my shoulders.

"You really should join Fairy Tail, Prima. You'd fit in well." Lucy chirped from the background.

My eyes grew ever bigger, only this time in fear.

"No!" I wheezed, stalking back a few steps. "Just because my trust has been restored a sliver, doesn't mean you can ask me to waltz into a guild buzzing with mages of all sorts. I. DON'T. TRUST. THEM." I said, my voice morphing into a hiss at the end. "Even if I did, I don't have magic. I'd be useless, couldn't work, couldn't be a asset to anyone." I began rambling reasons off to support my claims.

"You don't need magic to be apart of Fairy Tail." Gray stated, his arms crossed.

"Yeah! Like, Kinana is a waitress, but she's still a member! And earlier Mirajane was too!" Lucy said, a smile radiating.

"No." I denied again. "I won't join. You can't convince me. Now please leave me to be. I'm fine, you're fine. Let me be in peace. I'm pretty sure you should be off on a job or something." I waved.

"Prima?" Natsu whimpered, an arm extending to me as I turned, walking away.

"Natsu. I'm sorry. I would if I had the right mindset, but I don't. I've been knocked from the ladder of trust, and I must slowly climb back up to regain who I once was."

"Somebody quote that." Happy chuckled, appearing from behind Natsu.

I gazed over the mages. Turning around again, I began to leave them in my wake.

"Until our next meeting, which I'm sure won't be too far away." I said wistfully.

"What do you mean by-" Natsu called after me, only to be silenced by Wendy.

"She needs peace and quiet. Leave her be." she told him.

I broke into a broken run, stopping to pant, or rest my legs. Loss of stamina was coming into the picture. I halted in my tracks, my slightly advanced senses from my dragon heredity coming into play. I sniffed the air once, twice, three times before a scent wafted into my nose. I strained to remember it, when the realization set in. I knew this smell, I couldn't believe I'd ever forgotten it. I whipped around, my sight confirming the smell. It was one of them. One of the several men who'd worked alongside Jellal. Standing square in front of me, eyes twinkling with mischief. This man wasn't like any other guard. He felt something for me. A burning passion which blossomed from his heart, not returned by me. Love.

"After 5 years of searching, I've finally found you my dear." he smiled twistedly, his eyes not leaving mine as he began walking towards me.


	3. Nikolai, The One-Sided Lover

**AN: Hello Everybody! Spring has arrived! *waves to the crowd* I hope you all are doing great! I have another chapter of, "Prima" in store for you today! So I hope you got your popcorn folks! **

**IN NEWS**

**- One of my other stories, "The Girl At The Doorstep" will be updated soon, as well as ending soon, so stay tuned.**

**Late update tonight! I had a volleyball tournament all day, with non-stop games . Like seriously, we couldn't leave the court to eat, use the restroom, nothing. It was intense. We got 2****nd**** place in the gold bracket, so that was nice. We got a trophy for our school too, so that was nice as well. **

**The fall season is ending VERY soon, so you know what that means, MORE UPDATING! Yeah! Except I have another private league I'm joining for a month, so that's that. Heehee. **

**ARGH! I'm rambling! **

**Prima: What else is new?**

***crosses arms and glowers* **

**I WOULD LIKE TO STATE THAT THE NEW CHARACTER, NIKOLAI, WILL BE STANDING IN AS AN ANTAGONIST UNTIL THE PLOTLINE DEVELOPS FURTHER AND JELLAL COMES INTO PLAY. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the work of art that is Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.  
(BTW: Things may be a little M-rated for some in this chapter. The rating probably will go up after this.) **

**Yep, rating's up to M now.**

I broke into a broken run, stopping to pant, or rest my legs. Loss of stamina was coming into the picture. I halted in my tracks, my slightly advanced senses from my dragon heredity coming into play. I sniffed the air once, twice, three times before a scent wafted into my nose. I strained to remember it, when the realization set in. I knew this smell, I couldn't believe I'd ever forgotten it. I whipped around, my sight confirming the smell. It was one of them. One of the several men who'd worked alongside Jellal. Standing square in front of me, eyes twinkling with mischief. This man wasn't like any other guard. He felt something for me. A burning passion which blossomed from his heart, not returned by me. Love.

"After 5 years of searching, I've finally found you my dear." he smiled twistedly, his eyes not leaving mine as he began walking towards me.

"Y-You!" I gasped, my hand moving to cover my gaping mouth. He began to walk towards me, slowly, the wicked grin still plastered on his face, his eyes not leaving mine.

"It's been a while my brown-haired beauty." he said, his head cocked to the side a bit, eyes bright.

I stood ridged, frozen in terror at this man's presence.

"Leave me Nikolai!" I said, my voice beginning to waver.

"Prima. It's been forever! We must catch up! What's new?" he said, sitting back on his heels. The smile still not faltering.

I turned around, but as I sprinted forward, I tripped and fell flat on my face. I threw my head back in confusion. Nikolai had a foot firmly planted on one of my ribbons, linked to my shoes. I tugged at them desperately, trying to free myself from his hold. He didn't even flinch. I shot my left heel up, hitting him in the diaphragm, momentarily stunning him. I shot up, and flung a punch to his head. He caught my fist in his hand, preventing the impact from coming. I panted heavily, for I was still fatigued from the previous encounter with the 5 men from earlier. I swung a leg out, trying to sweep him off his feet. He merely jumped skyward, my feet meeting air. Nikolai's eye twitched. His smile seemed to have grown even larger, if possible.

"You're weak. Just as ever." he said, bringing me to my feet. Nikolai had to be around 5'11, so my small 5'4 stature was no match for his muscled strength. He had power, I had nothing. My only advantage was agility, but I was to star-struck to focus. A voice flashed in my head.

"It's OKAY to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really, really brave."

"Calesti!" I thought to myself. Calesti would always talk about things like that! Was he giving me strength? Was he watching over me? I summoned my courage, and sent a roundhouse kick to the side of Nikolai's neck. His rough hands were knocked from me, allowing me to wriggle free from his grasp.

My heart fluttered in my chest. Butterflies were having a knot-tying party in there, and they sure weren't ending the party anytime soon. My heart stopped and sunk to the depths of my body, as he jumped back to his feet, barley winded.

"Babe, come with me. It'll be like old times! You used to love me! You can love me again!" Nikolai said, extending his arms.

"No Nikolai! Leave me be!" I said, my small fists raised, shielding my face.

"Love me again Prim. Just like old times!" he cheered, eyes radiating an unknown aura. I studied his eyes, trying to uncover that emotion. Was that? Sincerity? Was Nikolai being sincere? No, that wasn't it. It couldn't be. Still lost in thought, Nikolai lunged at me, smashing his lips against mine, his hands pressing me into him. I struggled in his grasp, trying to free myself. I thrashed about, flinging my legs and arms about. He pressed in harder, not letting me go. One of his hands began creeping lower and lower, where it met the hem of my shirt. It slowly slipped up. My eyes shot open as I came to my senses and figured out what was happening. I yanked my lips from his, letting out a animalistic shriek, very similar to the one from earlier. I thrashed around again, only to be silenced again by a hand on my head, pushing me back into the undesired kiss.

"Just like old times." Nikolai whispered into my ear after pulling away, a hand clamped over my mouth to muffle more screams.

"Never!" I yelled through his warm hands.

A fist collided with my windpipe, shutting off my sense of speech. I choked, gasping for air as blackness edges my vision.

A glint shone in the frosty air. A knife had made an appearance. Nikolai shoved me to the ground, where my frail form collided with the rocky, jagged cobblestone, already beaten from earlier.

I felt the blackness once more etching my view, while my advanced hearing picked up another faint sound in the distance. Yells.

"PRIMA! I'm coming!" it yelled, growing closer by the minute.

I felt warm again. I began to think this was the end. I wish I had said goodbye to everyone. That would have been nice.

I closed my eyes and offered my soul to the darkness, letting it consume me.

***time skip brought to you by the anime character Nikolai is named after.***

I felt warmth. Sweet, comforting, warmth. I opened my eyes, letting out a squeak when they met the bright room I was in. I slowly adjusted to the light, letting it dull a bit. The first true thing I saw was a mess of pink hair buried on my stomach. Natsu.

'Did he fall asleep?' I thought to myself as he didn't appear to be moving.

I shifted around, trying to ease him out of his slumber. He groaned, before lifting his head, gray eyes meeting purple ones.

"Prima! You're up!" he said, instantly brightening.

I blinked, becoming aware of the pain in my right leg. I strained to rise to see what was wrong with it. Natsu pushed me back onto the bed, preventing me from getting up.

"Where am I?" I asked bluntly, showing no emotion.

Natsu was silent.

"Where. Am. I. Natsu?" I tried again, more stern then last time.

"Fairy Tail." he said. "Fairy's Tail infirmary.

I tensed up again, squirming around. "I need to leave. Now." I panicked.

"Prim." he whispered. My eyes flew open at the sound of that name.

I began to get dizzy.

"Don't.. call… me….. That.. Retched…" I slurred, my eyes closing again.

***begin flashback***

"You're quite the looker." a voice said, appearing behind me, catching me off guard.

"W-Who are you?" I squeaked, scared of it being Jellal.

"My name is Nikolai. I'm a wing-man to Jellal, and might I say you are quite beautiful." he laughed, puffing his chest out.

"Hello Nikolai. My name is Primrose." I greeted softly, ignoring the latter comment. This boy appeared around my age, roughly 14 years old by my guess. Same as myself.

"Well then Prim, why don't you come with me and we can have some fun." he said, a glint in his ice-blue eyes.

"No. Leave me be." I retorted.

"Oh, and why not?" he said, tilting my head up with a finger.

"I don't like the way this seems to be going." I snapped, yanking my head away from him. "That comment before doesn't sit well with me."

I had been complimented before, but I would always deny them. I seemed normal. Nothing special. Deep brown hair that fell past my chest in the slightest curl, average height, average chest, etc. My only striking feature was my eyes as I had been told. They had always been a topic of conversation. They were an unusual purple hue. He was probably just a flirt.

"Are you denying your beauty, love?" he asked, a brow raised.

"Go. Away." I growled, turning my back to him.

"I would never leave a beautiful lady such as yourself to the monstrosity known as loneliness." he smiled, a hand over his heart.

My eye twitched, and something inside me snapped. I sent a punch to his jaw, sending the message to him.

"Go. Away." I hissed again, a fire kindling in my seething gaze.

I saw a faint purple bruise forming on his jaw line. The punch must've been hard.

"I will leave you for now my darling, but I will find you one day, and you will love me, like old times." he smiled, a twisted smile.

***flashback end***

"Prima! Are you okay?" Natsu's concerned voice dragged me back into reality.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I whispered, tears forming at my eyes. "Where's Nikolai?"

"Who's Nikolai?" he cocked his head.

"The man who was with me. The one who beat me up. Where is he?" I bluntly explained.

"There wasn't any man with you when I showed up." Natsu said, reached up to scratch his head.

My heart plummeted again. Nikolai had run-off. He now had a general idea of where I was located, and wouldn't be short to find me again.

"Hello Natsu-san!" a high, youthful voice chirped. Wendy had arrived in the room.

"Hey Wendy. You here to help out Prim?" he asked.

"Don't call me that Natsu." I snapped.

His gaze glanced at me, confusion evident in his eyes. He didn't argue, instead just exiting the room so Wendy would have space to work.

"I don't want your magic." I said, rolling over, so my back was to her.

"Prima, you need to be healed. You're in awful shape." she said quietly.

"I already have trust issues with mages, and the fact I'm in a guild crawling with them isn't helping the situation either." I retorted, not meeting her gaze.

Wendy huffed, and advanced towards me. The green light radiating from her hands again. She held them over my damaged body, and when I felt the warmth, I began to panic.

"STOP!" I hissed. My body couldn't move.

"I knew this would happen. You're just temporarily paralyzed. You need to be healed." she stated, no emotion showing. Only focus.

After what seemed like hours. My arm twitched and I had control over myself again. I shot out of the bed, knocking Wendy over. I grabbed my shoes, not bothering to put them on and made a sprint for the door. As I flung the door open, I crashed into a figure. Natsu. How predictable.

"Up so soon?" he asked, his hands on my shoulders.

"I must be going." I said, not willing to meet his gray eyes.

"After all that's happened, you still want to leave on your own?" he said, head slightly cocked.

Silence. He had points, I had to admit.

"I-I don't know." I whispered, head bowed.

"Do you need a place to stay?" a voice appeared behind Natsu. Lucy had arrived.

"No. Living with a mage is out of the question." I dismissed, backing away from them.

I shot a glance behind the pair to see a mass of people in a large room in the distance. My sharp eyes landed on one small thing. The insignia's of Fairy Tail were bore on them somewhere.

"Nononononononono! Mages everywhere." I breathed air in deeply, starting to feel a flood of anxiety come over me.

"It's okay Prima, nobody's gonna hurt ya here." Natsu tried to calm me.

I frantically looked around trying to find an escape. Not finding one, I sunk to the floor, holding my head. I felt my trembling body being lifted from the smooth wood floors. Who I guessed was Natsu carried me back to the infirmary and set me on a bed. He simply sat down, staring at me scared, out-of-the-element form.

"Do you trust me?" he said, worry twinkling in his eyes.

"Sort of." I blankly said, transfixed on the ceiling. "More than I should."

He laughed, relaxing a bit.

"It's okay. You should get some sleep. I'll watch over you. Happy will too!" he said. Right on cue Happy popped up beside him, a playful salute in act.

"Aye Sir!" he agreed.

"When did you get here?" I eyed him.

"I've been under the bed! I wanted to jump out and surprise you, but now seemed like a better time!" he smiled at me.

I smiled a small smile.

"I'll be calling it a day then." I yawned, sleep dragging me away.

"We'll be here!" he said, pumping his fist.

"When I wake up, I'm leaving. I don't feel a bit safe here." I warned, rolling over.

I shut my eyes, trying to focus on sleep. I hadn't slept comfortably in months.

Sleep came fast though. Except it wasn't sleep, but a nightmare instead.

**AN: Aaaaaand, it's done. Well, I didn't like this chapter as much as I should, and I'm going to try and make the next one better. I guess it's a thing when there's a fight scene, I don't seem to like 'em that much. Eh. Maybe I'll edit this later. This is my last week of volleyball, with a practice Monday, and games Tues. and Wed, then my school league is done. On the 19****th**** I'm starting another private league by invite only, that lasts for a month, but only two days a week. So… MORE UPDATES!**

**I think I'm going to be ending "The Girl At The Doorstep" any day now, starting a new story for a new anime. Probably Hetalia. (Don't laugh, I happen to love Hetalia.) or SnK. I may put up a poll on my profile for y'all to vote for. Yeah, that's what I'll do. **

**P.S. The rating is up now, because of that one almost lime scene up there. It's probably going to get M rated in the future, except none of that icky lemon/lime stuff. Nope! This is a PG-13 profile my friends. **

**So Until Next Time!**

**-Spring **


End file.
